Asami's Letter
by bbt1404
Summary: One year after Korra's fight with Zaheer and her return to the south pole, Asami sits down to write her a letter.
1. Chapter 1 - Asami

Asami sat at her desk, as the moonlight shone through the window into her room, her hair let down and none of her usual make up adorning her face. A small lamp shone down on her hand as she scribbled on a sheet of paper.

"UGH. No, that's stupid!" she shouted, scrunching up the paper and throwing it across the room towards the bin in the corner, already overflowing onto the floor with crumpled up sheets. She slammed her elbows on the desk and rubbed her hands down her face exhaustedly, "Why is this so hard?"

She picked up another sheet of paper from the side of the desk and placed it down in front of her. She picked up her pen and tapped it on her chin, thinking of what to write, "Dear Korra" she said aloud as she wrote it neatly at the top of the paper. She looked down at the sheet and began scribbling down words, a determined look in her eyes and her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth ever so slightly. _"I miss you, it's been just over a year since you left and I still wake up every morning hoping you've come home. I'm worried about you, I hope you're ok. I hope you've been getting my letters, you haven't written back so I don't know if they're even reaching you" _she sighed, looking down at the paper, disheartened. _" I went to Air Temple Island to see Tenzin and the kids a few days ago, you'd be so proud of them, they're still helping to teach the new airbenders and they did a great job taking all the classes while Tenzin went to see you. Even if Mako, Bolin and I had to watch the classes to make sure Meelo didn't make them jump off the tower again. Don't ask." _Asami looked up, shaking her head and laughing slightly at the memory of the airbenders' faces as Meelo yelled "you maggots will do as I say! benders have no fear, now jump!"

"_As soon as Tenzin got back from seeing you I rushed to him to see how you were. I was so glad to hear that you're doing well and that you're recovering, it was a huge relief. I just wish there was some way I could help." _she looked at her hand questioningly, "does that sound ok?" she tapped the pen on the desk and rubbed her chin with her other hand "do I sound too... needy?" She shrugged and continued writing, _"I just wish you were here." _she wrote slowly, staring down at the words longingly as they formed. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes and wiping her eyes with her finger and thumb. She continued staring at the sentence, "I wish you were here..." she swallowed a lump in her throat, "with me" she whispered, her breath shaking as she fought the urge to cry. She took a moment then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued writing,

"_Anyway, I just thought you might want to know that Future industries has officially started work on "Avatar Korra Park", I wanted it to be a surprise for when you came back but I just couldn't wait to tell you. I've been petitioning Raiko for months to get republic city park named after you. He finally agreed last week, "for outstanding contributions to the republic and the world". I designed it myself, I wanted it to be special for you so while we were remodelling the park I made sure the rivers in the park were in the shape of the southern water tribe symbol and there's this huge statue of you that I made in my workshop that's going to be right in the middle of the park" _Asami looked out of her window to see the huge statue sitting in the garden of the mansion "now how am I going to get you there I wonder" she laughed, grinning as she put the pen back to the paper, _"It's huge, and I did a great job at making it, if I do say so myself, it looks just like you. I put an inscription on the bottom of it that said "In honour of Avatar Korra: the saviour of the world, and her Team Avatar" then I inscribed our names on it: Bolin, Mako and I, I hope you don't mind, Bolin made me do it, but I think it was Varrick's idea really."_

Asami let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms upwards looking over at the clock "2:37am". "It's getting late, I should really finish this and go to bed", Asami put the pen back to the paper and began writing yet again, _"I don't really know what else I can say. I miss you so much Korra." _Asami looked up, an anxious look spreading across her face "I can't put that, what if she thinks..." she quickly changed the point to a comma. _"we all do. Please come home soon, I don't know how much longer I can go on without you." _Asami took a deep breath in, trying to keep her composure. _"You don't have to write back to me if you don't want to, I know it must be hard for you. I just want you to know I'm always here for you if you need anything at all." _She continued writing, speaking the words aloud as she wrote them "I'll write to you again soon, I lo-" she stopped mid-sentence, staring down at the paper "I..I... I love you... Korra" she whimpered to herself as she dropped the pen onto the desk and buried her head in her hands. She started to cry.

Asami looked down at the half formed word as a tear trickled down her cheek to the point of her chin, dripping off onto the letter. She picked the pen back up and scribbled an ending to the sentence, _"I lo- ok forward to hearing from you," _The tears returned as she jerked up and down, unable to control her crying, "love, Asami" she said through her tears as she wrote it at the end of her letter.

She read over the letter, eventually folding it up and placing it in an envelope, writing Korra on the back of it. Asami stood up from her desk and walked over towards her bed, laying down and pulling the cover over her. She reached over to a small table by the side of her bed, grabbing the small framed photograph that stood on it. The picture showed her and Korra stood in front of the Zaofu domes, Asami smiling at the camera and holding up her two fingers playfully and Korra looking cutely at Asami, her trademark goofy grin on her face. Asami giggled slightly at the avatars expression, she closed her eyes pulling the photo into her chest, almost hugging it, "please come home soon Korra." She swallowed a lump in her throat, as her voice became higher, "please."


	2. Chapter 2 - Korra

Korra stared out of the window of her room out towards the sea, a blanket of darkness freckled with stars laying over it. She sat in her wheelchair adorning her night robe. Her hand reached up to her hair as she pulled a pin out allowing it to cascade down onto her shoulders. She sighed, looking down at her legs as closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, concentration painting her face. Her foot moved slightly her whole body followed, jolting,

"Korra! There's a letter here for you!" A woman's voice yelled from down the hallway. Korra placed both hands on the wheels of her chair, spinning it around to face the door. It crept open slightly as Senna peered in through the small opening. "It's from Asami" she said tenderly, looking over lovingly at her daughter, a grin spreading across her face. Korra looked down at her lap, unable to stop a smile forming as she began to roll herself over to the door, keeping her gaze constantly averted,

"Thanks Mom" Korra reached out and grabbed the envelope, looking up from the floor at her mother and forcing a small smile

"Good night sweetie" Korra turned her head and smiled as Senna closed the door and turned away.

"So?" Tonraq stood in front of her. His hands clasped as he rubbed them together nervously, a look of anxiousness on his face.

"She looked... happy" Tonraq let out a relieved sigh,

"Good... that's good"

"I don't know what we can do Tonraq, she's been like this for a full year, what if she doesn't recover? What if she's like this forever? I.. I don't know if I can stand watching her like this for the rest of her life. I..." Senna launched herself at her husband, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, "I just want our baby to be ok, I just want her to be happy again." Tonraq placed one arm around her and the other on her head, slowly stroking her hair.

"It's ok, she's going to be fine"

"It just... it seems like the only time she's even a little bit happy is when Asami writes to her, I just hope she keeps writing, they seem to have a real connection. She makes Korra happy, that's all I want"

"I know" he whispered. A puzzled expression came to his face as he looked towards Korra's door, his eyes narrowed, "I know"

Korra placed the letter down on the desk and pushed herself up from her wheelchair onto her feet, she stumbled and fell to the ground. She reached up to grab a hold of the desk and pulled herself up. She grabbed the arm of her desk chair with her other hand as she propped herself up, slowly, meekly moving over to the desk. She pulled out the chair with one hand and launched herself down onto it.

Korra looked down at the letter lying in front of her, grey painted the underside of her eyes as sadness filled the voids they had morphed into. She picked it up, examining her name, that handwriting, she smiled, it was definitely from Asami. Korra slowly, carefully opened the letter. A quick scent floated from the letter to Korra as she opened the envelope, it smelled like her. Her stomach curled and her eyes closed blissfully as she inhaled. Korra pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded the letter.

"_Dear Korra_

_I miss you, it's been just over a year since you left and I still wake up every morning hoping you've come home. I'm worried about you, I hope you're ok. I hope you've been getting my letters, you haven't written back so I don't know if they're even reaching you"_

Korra looked over at the stack of letters on her night stand and smiled. She let out a sigh, placing her head in her hands and shaking her head, the shame she felt at letting Asami keep writing and keep hoping when she could do nothing in return was heartbreaking.

"_I went to Air Temple Island to see Tenzin and the kids a few days ago, you'd be so proud of them, they're still helping to teach the new airbenders and they did a great job taking all the classes while Tenzin went to see you. Even if Mako, Bolin and I had to watch the classes to make sure Meelo didn't make them jump off the tower again. Don't ask." _

Korra let a slight grin form as her mind formed an image of Meelo stood in front of a class teaching the class how to fartbend and yelling at them,

"Be The Leaf!" she muttered, letting out a small giggle. The image faded to her own first airbending lesson with Tenzin and the kids, before all this, before the everything that had happened, before Amon, before Unalaq, before... Zaheer. Back when she could still bend properly, back when she wasn't so useless, so helpless. Her heart tugged at the memory. Korra looked down, her grin long since faded.

"_Anyway, I just thought you might want to know that Future industries has officially started work on "Avatar Korra Park", I wanted it to be a surprise for when you came back but I just couldn't wait to tell you. I've been petitioning Raiko for months to get republic city park named after you..." _Korra sat, awe struck,

"Me? Why? I don't deserve this" Korra looked down, disheartened. She continued reading

"_I put an inscription on the bottom of it that said "In honour of Avatar Korra: the saviour of the world, and her Team Avatar..." _Korra sighed and looked down at her feet,

"Saviour of the world? I can't even save my own legs." Her eyes focussed on her legs as she tried to force some kind of reaction from her limbs, her left foot moved slightly. Korra looked down, every muscle in her body urging her to scream, to shout, to do something. She ignored it, her mind raced with memories of all the previous times she'd felt this way, the crying, the anger, the pain; with each occurrence she became less and less responsive, to the point that she was now almost able to completely turn off her feelings, leaving herself an almost emotionless shell of her former self. But each time she attempted to void herself of her emotions a small memory would linger on her mind, Asami. Her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, her hair, that amazing raven black hair, her smile, oh god her smile; it was just... her.

"_I don't really know what else I can say. I miss you so much Korra, we all do. Please come home soon, I don't know how much longer I can go on without you." _Korra swallowed a lump in her throat. "_You don't have to write back to me if you don't want to, I know it must be hard for you. I just want you to know I'm always here for you if you need anything at all." _

"I miss you too" She clutched the paper tight in both hands. Her breathing became more ragged as she tried to contain her overwhelming sadness.

Korra pulled out the letter at the sides making it more easily visible, hanging on, as if life or death.

"_I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Love Asami" _

"I'm gonna do it, no excuses, she deserves a letter back, no excuses, I'm gonna do it this time" Korra repeated to herself, pulling out the drawer of her desk and placing a piece of paper in front of herself. She picked up a pen lying lazily at the side of the desk. Her hand trembled as she put the pen to paper, "_Dear Asami" _she scribbled, the letters almost unintelligible from her shaking. _"I miss you too"_ her hands shook more violently, forcing the pen to scrawl all over the page. She threw the pen across the room and picked up the paper in both hands, violently clutching it.

"AAAARRRGHHH!" Korra screamed angrily, setting her hands ablaze, the paper still clutched in them, she slammed them on the desk. "What's wrong with me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" she placed her head in her hands. A wave of emotion hit her, everything she had bottled up suddenly spilled over, a years worth of grief, anger, loneliness, longing trickled down her face and onto her wobbling chin, dripping off onto Asami's letter. Her eyes swelled up, reddening as a weight pressed on her chest and a lock formed in her throat, not allowing her to scream, to cry out no matter how she tried. A tiny squeal escaped before the lock sealed itself again. She slammed her fists violently down onto the table again, this time letting out no noise save a quiet, pain filled cry. Korra looked down at the letter, the lock in her throat pried open, as she squeezed her eyes shut, doing anything possible to stop the grief from escaping,

"I'm sorry Asami... I.. I'm sorry"


End file.
